Rescuse the Night Fury Cubs
by Sophie WolfHeart
Summary: I made this Fan Fiction for a contest on DeviantArt. Only one character belongs to me and that is Silver. All the other characters belong to their rightful owners.


New Contest: Rescue The Night Fury Cubs

by Sophie WolfHeart

Part 1: Reunion

On the island of Berk, the day was warm and peaceful. Dragons and their riders were enjoying the day together in peace. No fighting, no Outcasts, no rouge dragons. It was a perfect day to bring the cubs out for a while. Nightshade was the first outside and she checked the area. Once she deemed it clear the called for the pups "Askar, Ragna, Amethyst. You can come out now."

She didn't have to wait long, the 3 youngsters ran out and rolled in the grass in squeaking joy. Their father, Toothless, walks out of the den and sits beside Nightshade. He nuzzles her cheek "Such a wonderful day huh Nightshade? Calm sky, warm sun. And best of all, the pups can have some fun w you while I am out with Hiccup." Nightshade nods "you just be careful dear. And fly by once in a while so I know you are ok". Toothless just chuckled and nuzzles her. Yes my love, i will".

Soon Toothless was up in the sky with Hiccup, who was shouting w joy as they flew through a cloud. It had been a while since Toothless flew w his best friend, and today was perfect for such an occasion. Soon the rest of the Training Academy joined them. They had tons of fun.

Soon Hiccup and the rest were heading toward shore when HookFang dives catching every ones attention. Soon SnotLout had HookFang go back to the others. But as he looked down he saw something on one of Berks many beaches. "Hey, What is that?" He points and the others looked. Something tan and whitish was on the beach. Hiccup shrugs "I don't know Snot. But lets all go check it out".

Soon they all landed further down the beach. Hiccup lead the group forward toward the thing they saw in the sky. When they got close enough they saw red on the sand. Astrid groans "Its blood guys." Soon Hiccup got close enough to look at the supposed bloody mound of sand. He touched it and there he felt it move. "Guys, get over here." Soon the sand was scraped off and there in front of them was a sight none would have been prepared for.

Toothless waited anxiously for their riders to return. Soon they hear a whistle and that means they can come on over. But when the 5 dragons walked close their eyes went wide and their hearts sank. There laying in the bloody sand with 2 arrows in its shoulder, was a silver colored Night Fury. No one moved or even dared to breath, but the first one to move was HookFang. He nudged the Night Fury and it whimpered in pain, He turns and sees toothless was pale, in a night fury way, "Whats wrong Tooth?" he asked his friend.

Toothless slowly walked to the downed Fury and stared. His heart had stopped beating for a moment. His eyes were saddened and his eyes flashed with memories. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the face of his long lost baby sister.

He nuzzled her head softly, hopeing she would wake up. He saw how horribly thin she was, her body littered w still healing cuts. He felt sick seeing her in this condition. He gave her head a lick, that is when she opened her eyes and looked into the familiar eyes of her brother. She whimpered in pain and uttered in viking tongue "Brother..." then she passed out. The rest of the group couldn't believe what they herd. Hiccup clears his throat "Ok guys lets get her to Gobbers, shes in bad shape". Soon they made it and Gobber got to stitching some of the worst wounds the small framed night fury had. He was petting her head reassuring toothless she was ok.

Hookfang flew to where Nightshade was with the pups. She asked him where Toothless was, and when she got his answer she was in shock. "What? You mean there is another Night Fury?" She looked to her cubs and told them to get on her back. She took off and got to Gobbers to see her pacing mate outside. She walked to him "Toothless, do you know that Night Fury?". He nods "yes, she is my baby sister. I haven't seen her almost all my life. She just vanished one day and i could never find her again". Tears rolled down his face as he looked down at the blood stained silver scales of his small sister.

Soon the day went on, the whole village was in a stir about the white Night Fury. Hiccup, Toothless, Nightshade, and the pups stayed w the unconscious dragon. Then when the sun began to set, the body shifted and the female opened her brilliantly blue eyes. She raised her head some and tried to look around. Then she saw the familiar green eyes of someone she hasn't seen since she was a pup.

Toothless nuzzles her head softly as she began to cry into his neck. He tenderly wrapped his wings around her and tried to calm her down "Shhh shhhh big baba is here. Shhh". Soon the female calmed some, she looked up at her big brother. She had missed him so much, she rests her head against his shoulder "I missed you Baba". Toothless smiled with tears running down his cheeks "I miss you too Silver".

Soon she was healthy and strong again. She was able to speak Viking language cause of what happened to her. After they got separated in the storm while their parents were flying to the Isle of Night, she was found by a viking child who was on a fishing trip w her family. When they returned to the village the chief allowed her to keep the baby Night fury. So she grew up like cat in the home. The girl taught Silver how to speak and they were the best of friend. That is, until a few months ago. The Outcasts attacked the village and took all the children and women away. Her girl tried to fight, since she was a warrior, but she too was captured. Before they could find Silver she took off and flew as fast as she could. But not without injury of course, they scent a Nightmare after her and she had to fight it and its rider in the air. She got 2 arrows in her shoulder before she killed the rider and knocked out the Nightmare. She said she swan till a Sculdren lifted her up on its back. It carried her a long ways to an island of snow and ice. She tried to survive but she never could get the arrows out and the wound was festering so it stayed open and bleeding a little. Soon she managed to fly off the island, even w the infected shoulder she felt deep down she had to keep going. then she said the last thing she remembered was falling then being carried by something in the water then darkness.

Everyone welcomed Silver into the village and she lived with hiccup since the den of Toothless and Nightshade wasn't big enough. But she didn't care, she felt comfort with the kind young viking. Soon months had passed and Silver has become very happy with her new life. She got to visit with her Baba everyday and play w her nieces and nephew. And she took Hiccup for flights when Toothless couldn't leave the den, cause of Nightshades worries, so everything worked out.

Part 2: Babysitting the pups

Months later Silver was resting by a creek when she got tackles by 3 small bodies. She laughed as the pups nom on her wings and ears "YAY! We surprised Aunty!" the little ones shouted. Silver just smiled and looked up to see her Baba and Nightshade walk over with big smiles. Toothless nuzzles her cheek "Hey Silver, just the dragoness we were looking for". Silver tilts her head "You been looking for me?".

Nightshade nods "Yes dear, we were wondering if you could watch the cubs for us? Only for 3 days dear. We want to go to Hot Spring Island for some quality time together." Toothless nods "yes, Nightshade has always wanted to go there. So would you mind watching the pups for us?" Silver nods "I would love to. But how will you get there Baba? You can't fly without Hiccup." Toothless smiled and showed her the new tail fin Hiccup made for him. "I will only use it so I can spend time with my mate. Thank you Silver for this. We need some R&R." Silver nods "Not a problem. Besides I can use this experience to prepair myself for when I have pups of my own". Nightshade nods w a smile "Yep that it will. Just keep a close eye on them dear. Askar is a bit of a trouble maker so watch him especially". Silver nods "I will, go and have your fun. They are safe with me".

The next day Toothless and Nightshade leave for Hot Spring Island. Silver and the pups wave them off. Silver smiles down at the cubs "hop on you three. Aunty Silver has some plans for us to do". She flew through the forest, she smiled as Askar sat on her head. Soon she lands in a clearing by a cliff w a huge beautiful waterfall. She smiles "i thought i could teach u 3 to swim. Would you like that?"

The cubs cheered and hugged Silvers neck. Soon she had taught them to swim in the clear waters, Ragna and Amethyst soon tired and went to Silvers side on shore to nap. But lil Askar didn't come out, he splashed and played. Silver told him not to go to the deep end. But no sooner had her eyes closed to nap that the naughty youngster swam to the deep part and got tangled in the underwater plants. Silver heard the splashing and got to him and took him to shore. She scolds him for not obeying her. Soon they go home and hiccup is there with food for them.

They youngsters eat happily till they are full, Silver talks with hiccup while she eats. Soon its time to put the pups to bed for the next day. They fussed and said they were not sleepy. So Silver sang them a lullaby that her mother use to since to her as a pup. Soon the little night furies were soundly sleeping against their warm aunt.

The next morning, the first day of watching the pups, Silver groomed each pup making sure they were clean. She stands and she walks w them to Hiccups house for breakfast. The lil ones climbed all over Stoick squeaking and mewing. Stoick laughed and smiled letting them play with his helmet and beard. All 3 made him smile, but the one who melts his heart the most was tiny Amethyst. She curled up in his big hand and purring napping. There was something about that tiny night fury that just reminded him of his wife, Val. He smiled holding her to his chest like cradling a baby and softly stroked her head w his thumb.

Silver smiled seeing Stoick with the pup, Hiccup did a quick sketch and smiled wanting to keep that image in his mind forever. He gives Silver some roasted chicken to eat, and he eats his breakfast of crumbled bread with yaks milk.

Soon everyone has eaten and Silver has a grand idea. She takes the cubs to watch everyone train at the Dragon Academy. As soon as they arrived, Meatlug and Stormfly walked over cooing over the cubs. Askar was hissing at them but the girls took to the giant dragons. Soon it was time for training, Silver and the pups watched them all train.

They were training on their hand signals and the dragons skills in fighting fang and claw against sword, spear, and axe. While they all took a lunch break HookFang tried to swoon Silver. He walks to her in a proud way with this grin on his face "Hello beautiful, enjoy watching me and Snotlout kick some tail?" Silver rolled her eyes and ate her lunch "Your both improving thankfully". She yelped when he wrapped a wing around her and held her against him "Why don't you leave the pups here and I can show you a nice spot near the sea we can go to. Just you and me Sweet thing".

Silver wiggles "Let go!" HookFang smirked and nibbles on her neck "Common, lets go have some "fun" sexy girl". Then he was smacked by StormFlys tail and scent a few feet back. She stands between him and Silver growling "Leave Her Alone! She said 'No' HookFang." He just shrugged and winked at Silver and walked away. Silver smiles at Storm "thank you, He is such a pain". Storm laughs "agreed. Um Silver where are the pups?" Silver looks down and goes in a panic "Oh No! Where Are they?"

MeatLug was laughing and both Storm and Silver looked into the ring and smile. The pups were trying to fly and mimic the older dragons fighting skills. Silver hops down and smiles "Now now don't over work yourselves. You have much growing to do before coming here to train". The pups whine but they nods and follow Silver back up to their seats to watch the rest of the training, that is till Hiccup asks silver to come and practice her plasma blasts. She had Stormfly watch the cubs, she stands by hiccup and waits for his signal. Barf and Belch flip up 10 barrels, hiccup shouts "SILVER FIRE!" Silver shoots and w only 4 shots she destroyed all the barrels. Hiccup smiles "Nicely done Silver".

Silver soon took the pups back to the den, they scrambled around fighting each other. Askar pounces on Amethyst saying "I am Uncle HookFang! Rawr!" Ragna pounces on Askar standing on 2 legs "I am Aunt StormFly! Take this HookFang!" they scramble around and wrestle. Amethyst smiles perching on Silvers head "I am Aunt Silver, I watch not fight". Silver laughs and soon has them all tucked away under her wing "Time for bed sweet ones. Good Night".

Part 3: The Rescue and the Battle

The little group slept peacefully, unaware that a pair of evil eyes was watching the den. It was silent as it approached the den with evil intent on Silver. It reaches into the den and took the pups, as quietly it appeared, it vanished into the dark canopy of the forest.

Early on the morning of the 2 day, Silver woke up and turned to say Good Morning tot he pups. But to her horror, they were not there nor outside. She rushes out and searches "Amethyst? Askar? Ragna? Pup where Are You?!" Her cries reaches the village waking up the gang. They all come running and see Silver in full panic mode, Hiccup runs to her and strokes her neck "Easy Silver Easy. What happened? Where are the pups?" Silver whined "I dont know, I just woke up and they were Gone!". Stormfly and Meatlug grown at a spot and say to Silver "A intruder has taken them. His scent is here with the pups scent". Silver told Hiccup mad he paled "We have to find them".

The day wore on and no sign of the pups. Silver searched hard for them, she swore that if whatever took them harmed them. She would kill him. Suddenly by the waterfall Ragna came running to them, Silver embraced her and cooed to the crying cub. Soon Ragna calmed and looked at Silver "It dropped me here, i was so scared Aunty. It took Amethyst and Askar to the mountains". Silver nuzzles her niece "Shhh shh go with aunt Astrid and Aunt Stormfly ok? We will find them". Astrid takes the pup to Stoick so he can watch over her.

They all took flight heading toward the mountains. Silver scanned the skies and ground till she saw blood in the snow. She lands and sniffs it w a growl. Meatlug whines "is it one of the pups?" Silver turns "No, its the kidnapper's. He must not be far n..." a twig snapped. They all turn and just as they got ready to fight Amethyst pops out of the snow and runs to hiccup and Silver. She shivered trying to get warm and she was crying. Hiccup cradles her a,d Silver groomed her "sweety, tell us what happened". Amethyst whined "it was a big meanie, He dropped Ragna by the water fall. As he came flying over here Askar clawed his eye and he dropped me by accident. I hid and he never found me but he took Askar".

Silver nuzzles Amethyst "Go with Aunt MeatLug and Uncle FishLegs. they will take you to Papa Stoick ok?" She nods and MeatLug takes her back to the village. Stoick holds both little cubs in his arms and calms them. He was protective of the pups just as much as Toothless and NightShade were. Soon that day turned to night. Silver was forced to go back with them. She whined and hardly slept, she was worried sick about Askar. The night wore on slowly for the panicked Night Fury, it was agonizing.

As soon as she saw the first light of day she was OUT the door and off to the mountains. She sniffed the ground and found the intruders scent. She took flight searching. Toothless and NightShade would be back home today. She had to find Askar or else she would never forgive herself. She flew for half the day till she heard a scream. It was Askar, she went straight to the source. It came from a cave, she charged in and roars "RELEASE MY NEPHEW OR ELSE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN WATCH ME TEAR YOUR CARCASS APART!"

Askar came running to her with a cut on his cheek. She licked his cut and held him close "shh shh I'm here my lil nephew shhh". He cuddled into her chest w a big grin "I clawed his eye aunty. I got him good!" she loved her lil nephews spunk. She head a rustling and turned to see her worst nightmare. It was the huge male Monstrous Nightmare from outcast island that nearly killed her when she tried to escape capture.

He cackled as her blocked the way out "Hahah Silver Night Fury, how wonderful to see you again. Still beautiful as ever". Silver growled :what do you want?" He smirks "I want you Silver, to be my bride". Silver growls angerly "Not a chance creep!" He smirks "Then i will kill your nephew". Silver holds Askar close "NO!" He smirks "let him run home and stay here with me a spell." He lifts his wing and silver looks at Askar "go sweety, just run and don't come back". Askar ran and heading for the village.

Askar ran as fast as his little legs could go. Suddenly he looks up and there was the gang AND his parents. He lets out a squeaking roar and they all heard him. NightShade beats them all and holds her son grooming him. He wiggles away and pants "No time mommy, Aunt Silver is in trouble". He tells them what he heard, Toothless lets out a vicious growl "NightShade, take our son to hiccups house and stay there. I am gonna kill this Bastard". He and the gang took flight toward the cave.

As they neared they hear screeching and roars. They get there but the sight they saw was blood chilling. Silver and the male were tearing each other apart. He was trying to mount her but she kept fighting him. Silver roars in agony as her chest was clawed open. She kicks him off her and stands. She shoots a Plasma blast and a second one joined hers and combined to make a mega Plasma blast. He exploded as soon as it hit him. Silver turns and smiled at her Baba, she sways "Hey, told you I could watch the cubs".

Silver limped back to the village despite the others attempts to carry her. She walked into Gobbers shop and layed down and finally passed out. the pups ran to her after she was stitched up and they all cuddle against her. She smiles at them and grooms each one, she smiled lovingly at them "I'm ok little ones. that meanie wont bother us again".

NightShade walks to her and smiles "Thank you for watching the pups and saving them. We are forever grateful to you Silver." She nuzzles silvers cheek and sits down. Toothless curls around his sister and smiles at her "you are a foolish yet brave Dragoness. Mom and Dad would have been proud of you Silver".

Things were peaceful on the Island of Berk, the future for the pups looked very bright. Silver was happy to have a family once again and have a home. Who knows what will happen int he future of the Island. But no matter what comes their way, the gang will be there to protect and fight any danger.

The End


End file.
